


Take On Me.

by DalHnrz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Raised Apart, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalHnrz/pseuds/DalHnrz
Summary: La gente tenía razón en decir que no entendían lo que habían hecho; pero a pesar de todo, ninguno de ellos se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Take On Me.

**Author's Note:**

> . . . Esto llevaba un montón en mis borradores, aproximadamente dos meses, pero idk, no me animaba a subirlo xd.

La familia Miya solía considerarse bendecida por el nacimiento de los gemelos.

Teniendo en cuenta que eran una familia de clase media con una pobre educación básica y en su mayoría betas; el tener gemelos había sido algo mágico y fuera de lo común.

Nombres que se complementaban, una misma habitación, la misma cuna, ropa combinada. La familia Miya nunca escatimo en ellos, volviéndolos increíblemente unidos a pesar de lo mucho que peleaban entre sí.

Estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que era simplemente natural para ellos los cambios que sus cuerpos tenían en presencia del otro. Si el leve aroma de Atsumu se entremezclaban con el de Osamu, era algo que solo ellos sabían, siendo los únicos en lograr diferenciar sus aromas en casa. Eso al menos hasta que se diferenciarán como alfa, beta u omega y sus olores se intensificaran, pero todavía faltaban años para esos cambios, o eso creían todos.

Tenían 9 años cuando Osamu se comenzó a quejar del dolor en sus encías y la picazón en su nariz. Una noche de otoño, mientras dormían juntos en la cama de Osamu gracias a una pesadilla, el dolor fue tan intenso que la boca de su hermano comenzó a sangrar y tuvieron que llevarlo a emergencias.

El doctor había dicho que era normal en alfas jóvenes que comenzaban a desarrollar sus colmillos y su sentido del olfato, más sin embargo, esto solía darse principalmente en la adolescencia, aproximadamente a los 15 o 16 años, por lo que era probable que Osamu haya estado expuesto a feromonas de omega constantemente, haciendo que su cuerpo e instintos reaccionaran a las exigencias de dicho omega.

Lamentablemente, según el médico, no había mucho que hacer más que esperar a que los colmillos terminarán de crecer y su olfato se calmará con las medicinas. Lo que sí recomendó para calmar la comezón y el dolor de sus encías fue que mordiera algo constantemente y comiera cosas frías para bajar la inflamación.

Fue entonces cuando Osamu, como un bebé en la etapa dental, comenzó a morder todo.

Al principio mordía una especie de juguete de carne sintética que le habían dado en el hospital, el cual buscaba simular el cuello de un omega, pero su hermano lo odiaba, diciendo que prefería morder una cebolla antes que esa cosa, lo cual en realidad, si hacía cuando no encontraba nada más a lo que clavarle los dientes.

La primera vez que sucedió fue un cálido día de verano, después de haber jugado afuera, estaban sudados y cansados, acostados en el piso de madera esperando a que el ventilador diera la vuelta nuevamente. Osamu, a su lado, mordía una manzana, intentando ajustarla a la parte superior de su dentadura, mordiéndola varias veces hasta que se ajustó correctamente a sus preferencias y la dejó ahí clavada.

Atsumu vio como una gota de la fruta caía por la mejilla de su hermano hasta perderse y luego, una ola de calor los envolvió. El discreto olor que había en la habitación de menta y romero se intensificó por un momento, llenando todo el lugar de aquella mezcla y su cuerpo se contrajo. La manzana que su hermano tenía en la boca cayó debido a la fuerte mordida, haciendo que Atsumu volteara a verlo, con la mandíbula apretada firmemente y la cara tensa por el dolor que producían sus dientes.

Ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y el calor insoportable, se movió, buscando la manzana perdida para tomarla entre sus manos e intentar volver a fijar la fruta en la boca de su hermano.

"'Samu," dijo "abre la boca y muerde."

Todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue un gruñido tenso y gutural que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y otra ola de calor lo golpeara. Los dientes de Osamu estaban tan apretados que podía escucharlos rechinar, sin embargo, lo que realmente lo preocupó fue la sangre que se filtraba de la boca de su hermano.

Ignorando los temblores de su cuerpo, acercó la mano a la boca de su gemelo e intentó abrirla, mientras que su otra mano presionaba la manzana para que la mordiera nuevamente, pero era inútil y lo único que provocó fue que Osamu apretara aún más fuerte los dientes.

"Vamos, 'Samu, abre la boca." Repitió, metiendo un dedo a la boca de su hermano para presionar directamente los dientes apretados.

Cuando finalmente sintió que su hermano cedía un poco y relajaba la mandíbula, su mano fue sujetada por otra más fuerte y fue llevada directamente a la nariz de su hermano, que la restregaba directamente con la parte interior de su muñeca mientras lo veía fijamente con los ojos negros.

"¿'Samu?" Preguntó, pero nuevamente obtuvo un gruñido como respuesta mientras su hermano seguía olfateando su muñeca, siguiendo después por la palma hasta llegar a las falanges y las puntas de sus dedos, y luego dejó salir un ruido satisfecho, como un ronroneo bajo que le erizó la piel y volvió a calentar su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo hasta que el dolor profundo y punzante se hizo presente en su muñeca. Dolía, pero era una clase de dolor nuevo, uno que lo dejaba con ganas de más. Después de un momento de tener los dientes de su hermano clavados en su muñeca el calor bajó completamente a su temperatura habitual, dejándolo relajado y feliz.

Antes de que su mente pudiera aclararse por completo sintió algo húmedo trazar la nueva marca en su piel, calmando la piel sensible y el ardor constante casi inmediatamente. Arrancó su brazo y lo acercó a su pecho, notando como los ojos de su hermano volvían a su color natural poco a poco, luego, Osamu tomó su manzana del piso y la mordió nuevamente, comenzando a succionar la fruta cuando estuvo satisfecho de donde estaba fijada.

Una parte muy profunda de su ser odio aquella fruta roja en la boca de su hermano, mientras gruñía con odio:  _ "¿por qué muerdes eso cuando puedes morderme a mi?" _

Observo fijamente la marca que florecía en su muñeca: los dientes perfectamente marcados y los bordes hinchados y rojos y, una parte de él, deseo que nunca desapareciera.

. . .

Justo después de ese incidente, su hermano se enojaría de la nada y pelearían hasta que Osamu pudiera clavarle los dientes en alguna parte del cuerpo para calmarse. Se acostumbró tanto a esa rutina que cuando veía a su hermano alterarse o ponerse ansioso, simplemente estiraba su brazo para que Osamu pudiera usarlo como juguete para morder.

Funcionaba para ambos. Mientras que las marcas constantes suprimían los calores esporádicos que sufría su cuerpo, el morderlo calmaba y aliviaba el dolor de encías de su hermano, sustituyendo así cualquier tipo de cosa que su hermano mordía antes.

Además, una parte muy profunda de él, se regodeaba con las marcas en su piel.

. . .

La desgracia de la familia Miya ocurrió en invierno, en la casa de su abuela para las fiestas navideñas cuando tenían 12 años.

Atsumu había estado enfermo todo el día. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y débil por la enfermedad, mientras que el medicamento poco o nada hacía para calmarlo.

Dormía inquietamente en el futon junto a su hermano cuando el verdadero dolor comenzó. Una torrente eléctrica atravesó su columna vertebral, dejando su cuerpo paralizado y sus pulmones vacíos mientras un líquido pegajoso y caliente se deslizaba por sus muslos.

Jadeó cuando el dolor en la parte baja de su abdomen se volvió insoportable y la sangre en su cuerpo quemaba cada parte de su piel, su nariz atascada con el olor del romero y hierbabuena bajo el toque ferroso de la sangre fresca.

Las sensaciones eran tan intensas que no podía moverse y luego, un gruñido perforó sus oídos, haciendo que volteara la cabeza para ver a su hermano. Ojos completamente negros y dientes fuertemente apretados en el aparato que su hermano utilizaba para dormir fue lo que vió.

"'S-samu," murmuró, apenas un hilo de voz audible. "duele."

Bastó esa frase para que los ojos de su hermano se aclararan y se tapara la nariz, apretando imposiblemente más los dientes alrededor del aparato. Atsumu juró oírlo crujir bajo la presión.

"Buscaré a la abuela." Dijo su hermano, pero en el momento en el que lo vió intentar pararse y alejarse, algo dentro de él gritó.

"¡No!" Jadeo, tomando la mano de su hermano, el toque enviando más calor a su cuerpo y líquido entre sus piernas. "No sé qué pasa, 'Samu, pero no me dejes."

El dolor era insoportable y luego sintió a su hermano gruñir a su lado, para después presionarse contra su espalda. El simple contacto con su cuerpo lo hizo ronronear de felicidad y el olor en la habitación se espesó.

Gimió cuando sintió la nariz de su hermano en su oreja, haciendo un rastro hasta la curva de su cuello y hombro. Por instinto movió la cabeza, dándole un espacio perfecto a su hermano mientras se restregaba más a él. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el músculo húmedo y frío rozar su piel, un punto específico que hizo que su cuerpo vibrara ante la sensación, luego, los dientes rasparon superficialmente la piel sensible y jadeó, moviendo más la cabeza para darle aún más espacio a su hermano.

La mordida llegó de una forma que jamás esperó.

Normalmente, las mordidas de Osamu no dolían tanto como para que gritara o siquiera perforaran la piel, pero esta vez fue diferente. Los dientes de Osamu se clavaron tan profundamente que perforaron el músculo, haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras su hermano apretaba aún más la mandíbula, intensificando la mordida y drenando su energía hasta que su visión se volvió blanca y el vínculo con su hermano se volvió abrumador.

Podía sentir superficialmente a su hermano soltando la carne sensible y luego lamerla para calmar la delicada piel y chupar la sangre que se filtraba; sin embargo, lo último que escuchó fue el susurro de su nombre antes de que una felicidad indescriptible lo llenara y todo se volviera oscuro.

. . .

Cuando despertó nuevamente, estaba en un hospital. Una intravenosa en su mano derecha y una mascarilla de oxígeno en su cara. Su cuerpo estaba cansado y débil y su boca estaba seca, su cuello ardía como si quemara y su cabeza dolía con el sonido de murmullos y llantos que llegaban a sus oídos aparte del ruido de la máquina a su lado.

Intentó levantar la cabeza y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía el cuello envuelto en vendas para impedir el movimiento. Las voces se detuvieron con su intento de movimiento y pronto sintió la mano de su madre sobre la suya mientras besaba su cabeza y le pedía perdón por algo que no entendía.

"¿Dónde está 'Samu?" Preguntó, con voz ronca por la falta de uso, pero la sala quedó completamente en silencio.

Notando el tenso ambiente al mencionar a su hermano, subió la mano y empezó a jalar las vendas que cubrían su cuello hasta que las aflojo lo suficiente como para que pudiera sentir el ligero roce del aire en la piel sensible, ignorando el dolor constante de su cuerpo ante los movimientos bruscos.

Podía sentir la piel inflamada a su alrededor, fresca y abierta, que parecía tener un pulso propio, o al menos uno diferente al suyo a pesar de que estaban sincronizados.

En el momento exacto en el que su mano estuvo directamente en contacto con la marca su cuerpo se paralizó y hubo un sentimiento desconocido, como un llamado sin palabras con una conexión inquebrantable. Hubo un ruido entonces, fuera de la habitación parecía haber un problema y luego su hermano entró, detenido por dos enfermeras y con un bozal en la parte inferior de su cara, los dientes separados por una barra de metal que lucía incómoda y dolorosa. 

Su cuerpo se movió automáticamente, intentando alcanzar a su hermano, pero el dolor era demasiado y la intravenosa limitaba sus movimientos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar un sonido necesitado y su hermano salió del agarre de las enfermeras hasta que estuvo a su lado, un poco sobre él mientras les gruñía a todos los que lo veían.

La mirada que su madre le dedicó a Osamu en ese momento, congeló sus huesos.

"Te dije que te quedarás afuera," Dijo, su voz temblando con una ira mal reprimida. "¿No crees que ya hiciste suficiente aquí?"

El bozal impedía que su hermano hablara pero de todas formas dejó escapar un sonido que no logró interpretar, pero se acercó más, rodeándolo con los brazos protectoramente. Atsumu levantó los brazos también, ignorando el dolor punzante de su cuerpo para devolver el contacto a su hermano, intentando protegerlo de las miradas de odio y asco que estaba recibiendo; sin embargo, lo único que eso hizo fue enfurecer a todos aún más.

Su madre volteó, la cara roja de rabia y le habló al médico con los dientes apretados. "¿Cómo se soluciona esto?"

El médico suspiró, acomodando nuevamente los lentes a su posición correcta. "Es una marca de enlace. La única forma de romperlo sería haciendo que el alfa marque a alguien más, pero perder el vínculo perjudicaría demasiado al omega."

Los dientes de su madre estaban tan apretados que creyó que se romperían. "¿Qué sugiere entonces?"

El médico negó con la cabeza suavemente. "Podemos controlarlo con medicamentos y supresores un tiempo, pero son muy jóvenes. Podrían afectarlos de otra forma y al final, la marca no desaparecería."

Atsumu no entendía nada, volteó a ver a su hermano para preguntarle en silencio si él entendía, pero Osamu solo negó. Quizás, si lo hubieran entendido antes, nada habría pasado.

Pasó una semana en el hospital. Una semana en la que los mareos por el mínimo movimiento lo hacían desmayarse. La necesidad de que algo le faltaba a su lado lo hacía alterarse y el dolor en su cuello lo hacía gruñir cada vez que impedían que tocará la marca en cicatrización. Además, no poder ver a su hermano lo volvía loco; tanto, que tuvieron que dormirlo varias veces en las que intentó levantarse para irse a buscarlo.

Lo peor en realidad, pasó cuando volvió a casa. Un momento en el que debió sentirse como regresar al cálido hogar, solo lo dejó frío y vacío por dentro y es que, la casa en la que había crecido toda su vida, estaba vacía para él.

Las cosas seguían ahí, casi exactamente como las recordaba, pero faltaba algo crucial.

"¿Dónde está 'Samu?"

"Vivirá con la abuela ahora," Contestó su padre, dejando las pocas cosas que traía del hospital en la entrada. "Necesita ayuda con la casa y la tienda, además alguien tiene que cuidarla."

Atsumu bufó, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir:  _ "es tu madre, ¿por qué no fuiste tú?" _ , callándose principalmente porque amaba a su abuela y sabía lo mucho que en realidad apreciaría la ayuda extra. Además, las medicinas que tomaba desde el hospital ayudaban a callar aquella voz melosa que le decía lo mucho que quería ver a su hermano.

El tiempo pasó y con ello las estaciones; y mientras más cambiaba el panorama, más odiaba acostumbrarse a la vida sin Osamu. Cuando veía una película y algo era divertido, volteaba a buscar a su hermano para ver si había entendido el chiste también, solo para encontrarse solo. Cuando en algún deporte pasaba algo increíble buscaba a su hermano para gritarle y obligarlo a practicar con él, pero nuevamente no había nada. Cuando la noche llegaba y su cuerpo se aferraba a la poca ropa que tenía de su hermano mientras dormía en la cama del otro, volteaba, susurrando su nombre para que regresara, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta. Lo peor, sin embargo, era despertar solo después de un mal sueño y no tener a nadie que lo calmara.

La fachada que sus padres habían armado para vivir "tranquilamente" se fracturaba cada día más, hasta que un día se rompió por completo cuando se quitó el parche médico que cubría la marca en su cuello.

Sus padres comenzaron a pelear entonces, como si la vista de la fresca y grotesca cicatriz en su cuello les recordará lo que habían tratado de enterrar.

"Todo esto es tu culpa."

"No, es tuya. Tú querías que estuvieran juntos todo el tiempo incluso cuando te enteraste que Osamu se había presentado como un alfa."

"¡No creí que el omega al que estaba reaccionando era Atsumu! ¡Su propio hermano! Ahora no solo arruinó su vida para siempre, también arruinó la de su gemelo."

Murmullos que se volvían voces que terminaron en gritos y en cosas rompiéndose fue todo lo que escucho a través de la puerta de su habitación, en la que se había encerrado acurrucado en un ovillo con las piernas en su pecho mientras se preguntaba cuándo exactamente volvería su hermano y por qué exactamente todos decían que había arruinado su vida.

A finales del siguiente invierno fue cuando no lo soportó más y tocó la marca que todos consideraban maldita. Ante el toque directo fue como si aquella marca tomara vida propia, trazando un camino de sensaciones, sentimientos, palabras y direcciones que nunca antes había sentido. Tan intensas que tuvo que acostarse y dar vueltas en la cama de su hermano mientras todo se envolvía a su alrededor, dejándolo sin aire.

"'Samu." Susurro, un sonido lleno de necesidad y anhelo antes de caer dormido profundamente con la mano en su cuello, sintiendo un vínculo profundo que lo conectaba con su hermano y le proporcionaba su sutil aroma para relajarlo.

El sonido de un golpeteo en la ventana lo sacó de su inconsciencia. Lo ignoró, queriendo regresar a su sueño calmante pero la picazón en su marca lo hizo levantarse y correr para abrir la ventana.

Su hermano le sonrió desde fuera, la cara roja por el esfuerzo de haber corrido en el frío y sin perder más tiempo lo ayudó a entrar a la habitación, jalándolo de una forma que probablemente lastimaría si no tuvieran una sincronización perfecta en todo.

"Muévete, obeso." Dijo Osamu cuando finalmente estuvo en el marco de la ventana.

"Te recuerdo que pesas más que yo," Contestó pero antes de que pudiera moverse su hermano cayó sobre él, arrastrándolos al piso y cayendo encima suyo como un muerto. "Definitivamente el obeso eres tú, imbécil. Quítate."

Pero su hermano simplemente apoyo más su peso en el y antes de que pudiera quejarse nuevamente, el aroma a romero y menta envolvió su nariz nuevamente, haciendo que apretara a su hermano imposiblemente más cerca y enterrara la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, vagamente consciente de que Osamu estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Murmuró, enviando vibraciones con su voz al cuello de Osamu.

"'buela." Contestó perezosamente, sacando la lengua para lamer la horrible marca y calmar los espasmos que aún tenía su cuerpo.

Jadeó y luego, con voz rota preguntó lo que realmente quería saber. "¿Por qué no habías venido?"

Su pregunta fue lo que hizo que Osamu finalmente dejará su cuello, quitando su peso de encima para sentarse frente a él con la cabeza agachada. La ventana seguía abierta, dejando entrar la gélida brisa de la noche, pero ninguno se molestó en cerrarla.

"Ellos dijeron que arruine tu vida, 'Tsumu. Que no querías volver a verme."

_ ¿Quienes dijeron eso? _ Quería preguntar pero en cambio lo que salió de sus labios fue: "Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?"

La mirada de su hermano subió a su cuello, clavándose en la marca en su cuello y luego suspiró.

"No lo sé," contestó. "estaba dormido y luego escuché tu voz. Para cuando supe que pasaba ya estaba de camino aquí, como si una fuerza superior a mí me mostrara el camino de regreso a casa."

Había tantas cosas que no entendían en ese momento que era simplemente estúpido tratar de explicarlas, pero lo que entendían y ambos sabían era que juntos estaban completos. Poco después se quedaron dormidos, en posición fetal como si todavía compartieran el útero de su madre, ignorando todo e invertidos en un mundo donde solo ellos existían.

Al día siguiente los gritos no se hicieron esperar al verlos juntos. Sin embargo, separarlos no funcionaba, se dieron cuenta. Lo único que Atsumu tenía que hacer era tocar la marca en su cuello para que Osamu lo encontrará y cada vez que eso sucedía, sus padres se volvían un poco más locos, hasta el grado en el que su madre dejó de hablar.

Después de un tiempo de intentar de todo para separarlos y al final encontrarlos durmiendo juntos, su madre se rompió.

"Ya basta." Dijo.

Su padre, que había estado gritándoles a ambos mientras hacían caras a escondidas de él se quedó callado.

"Ellos ni siquiera lo entienden," Continúo. "Oíste al doctor; la marca impedirá que Atsumu entre en celo hasta que su cuerpo esté listo para un embarazo."

La mirada en la cara de su padre expresaba tanto enojo apenas reprimido que incluso ellos guardaron silencio y dejaron de jugar. "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué los dejemos así hasta que puedan engendrar una cosa deforme?"

Los labios de su madre estaban tan apretados que se volvieron blancos. "Estoy diciendo que iré al extranjero y me llevaré a uno de ellos conmigo."

Incluso si sus padres decían que eran muy pequeños para comprender lo que habían hecho o las complicaciones que se habían impuesto a sí mismos, eso sí lo entendieron, y ambos, al mismo tiempo, refutaron, se quejaron y se negaron, pero fueron ignorados y mandados a su habitación, sin poder realmente opinar sobre un tema que los involucraba a ambos.

En la falsa seguridad de lo que alguna vez fue su habitación compartida, murmuró: "¿Y si escapamos?"

Un largo silencio se formó entre ellos y luego el suspiro cansado de su hermano se hizo presente. "No digas idioteces, 'Tsumu. No llegaríamos a ningún lado."

Una parte de él, la infantil y extrovertida quería golpearlo, decirle algo como:  _ "ah, bien, de todas formas no quería ver tu estúpida cara otra vez." _ Pero era la parte interna, aquella que parecía gritar y llorar por la distancia entre ellos incluso en la misma habitación la que no lo dejó.

"No necesitamos escapar, Tsumu, porque no importa donde estés, puedo encontrarte."

Volteó la cabeza para verlo profundamente. Osamu era idéntico a él. Como un espejo, un reflejo, un complemento. Algunas personas incluso se confundían en diferenciarlos pero Atsumu nunca entendió porqué. Osamu y él eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes que ni siquiera lograba imaginarse existir sin él, porque ambos se complementaban entre sí.

Osamu solía decir que los 3.23 segundos que pasó sin él fueron su más grande bendición, pero había algo dentro de él que sabía que era una mentira cada vez que lo decía. Osamu nació esperándolo y Atsumu nunca existió en un mundo sin él.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?" Preguntó, incluso si era una pregunta estúpida.

"Porque puedo sentirte, 'Tsumu," Murmuró, y luego se acercó para rozar superficialmente la marca en su cuello. "Cada vez que tocas esto, es como si todo se juntará y pudiera ver tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos y el camino hacia ti."

Siguiendo el movimiento de su hermano, subió la mano al mismo lugar en el que la mano de Osamu permanecía, sintiendo el borde rugoso de la cicatriz que todos parecían odiar y se concentró entonces en la sensación.

Era una corriente constante. Un conjunto de raíces conectadas al mismo punto en el que se entremezclaban hasta hacerse una, llegando a desaparecer entre los bordes. Una marca en la que no lograba diferenciar entre Osamu y él, simplemente coexistían juntos, como en su mundo imaginario.

"¿Entiendes ahora, 'Tsumu? No importa que tan lejos estemos, mientras tengas esa marca, podré encontrarte."

Había algo en la mirada de su hermano que ni siquiera él había visto antes. Sin poder evitarlo, lamió sus labios, sintiéndolos secos de repente.

"¿Lo prometes?"

Notó como su hermano siguió el leve movimiento de su lengua y lo repitió. "Lo hago." Murmuró y entonces el sentido desapareció.

Lo que pasó después fue un instinto: una pulsación primitiva inconsciente de sus cuerpos.

El "ello" del que hablaba Sigmund Freud y probablemente la razón principal por la que sus padres los estaban separando tan firmemente.

El contacto entre sus labios se sentía tan bien que no podía estar mal. Los sumía en un universo cuántico donde coexistían todas las cosas como iguales pero diferentes en el mismo espacio, parecido a la sensación del vientre materno en el que habían estado juntos, y aquel momento, por muy fugaz que haya sido, se sintió infinito.

Tres semanas después, subió junto a su madre a un avión del que no sabía el destino para empezar nuevamente lejos de todo lo que conocía.

Observando a través de la minúscula ventana del avión, con una mano colocada suavemente sobre su marca, se calmó con la seguridad y calma que su gemelo le transmitía a través de su vínculo compartido y se permitió pensar lo mejor.

. . .

Lo peor de vivir en el extranjero no eran las nuevas costumbres o el problema con el idioma. Era estar solo. Especialmente para alguien que, de una forma u otra, nunca había estado solo.

No solo habían sido la misma célula que se dividió y formó en el mismo espacio cálido, si no que, habían compartido todavía más allá que eso. No importa cuanto pelearan o se quejaran, al final del día lo único que tenían seguro era la presencia del otro, y ahora ni siquiera tenía eso.

Acostumbrarse a una vida alejado de su hermano había sido lo más difícil y el único momento que tenía para sentirse un poco mejor era en las noches, viendo su reflejo frente al espejo como si fuera alguien más mientras tocaba la marca en su cuello y se comunicaba con Osamu a través de eso. Hacía esto cada noche hasta que la calma lo llenaba y el sueño lo consumía, dejándolo en un limbo en el que se sentía ligero.

. . .

El día en el que finalmente entendió porque todos los que sabían de su marca la odiaban fue poco después de cumplir los 15 años. A pesar de conocer su condición como omega y tener los principios básicos de educación sexual que se requerían, todavía tuvo que ir a hacerse la prueba que definiría su sexo secundario y tomar el curso introductorio obligatorio.

Al principio, ni siquiera escuchó la clase. Ajá, omega, hormonas, sexo débil, lubricación, celo, embarazo, periodo de lluvia... pura mierda inútil. Decidiendo que nada de lo que dijeran en este lugar serviría para algo, colocó sus brazos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y comenzó a balancearse en su silla mientras masticaba el palito de la paleta que había estado comiendo. Fue cuando dijeron una frase que casi lo hizo caer de su silla.

"Marca de enlace," había dicho la orientadora, poniendo en su presentación fotografías grotescas de cicatrices frescas y profundas. "es lo que queda cuando un alfa reclama a un omega como su pareja."

Una parte de él, la interna que había estado silenciosa gracias al medicamento que tomaba rigurosamente desde que salió del hospital aquella vez, pareció despertar, haciéndolo sudar frío mientras escuchaba las palabras atentamente.

La verdad lo golpeó en la cara como un balonazo, sacándolo de su lugar seguro y resguardado que tanto se esforzó en construir. Tocando la marca por sobre el parche médico que la mantenía oculta fuera de casa, por primera vez sintió asco en lugar de la calma que normalmente lo consumía y quiso vomitar. El resto de la clase la pasó en un estado enfermizo.

Aquella noche fue la primera vez en años en la que no llamó a su hermano a través del vínculo y en su lugar se dedicó a buscar toda la información acerca de las marcas de enlace que su horrible teléfono y su internet robado podía brindar.

Veintitrés artículos con la misma información inútil más tarde llegó a un blog anónimo de algún omega que había sido reclamado y luego botado como si fuera cualquier cosa, dejándolo a expensas de antidepresivos y supresores para seguir viviendo y la sangre hirvió en sus venas.

La pequeña voz, apenas audible por las medicinas, decía cosas como:  _ "'Samu no nos haría eso" _ o  _ "el no rompería nuestro vínculo", _ pero por primera vez dudó. No había visto o hablado con su hermano más allá del contacto que la marca les proporcionaba, pero no era suficiente para saberlo con exactitud. ¿Qué pasa si Osamu también pensaba lo mismo que sus padres cuando se enterara sobre esto? ¿Qué si lo odia y lo rechaza, rompiendo el vínculo para marcar a alguien más? ¿Qué si todas las personas hubieran tenido razón y la marca en su cuello solo significaba que su hermano había arruinado su vida?

El simple pensamiento lo hizo vomitar, sin embargo, no se volvió a atrever a tocar directamente aquella marca y se volvió un experto en ocultarla sin necesidad de un parche médico, en su lugar usando un parche de látex y maquillaje que lograban hacer ver su cuello libre de cualquier imperfección.

Con el tiempo, también se volvió un experto en ignorar las vibraciones y llamados que recibía del otro lado del vínculo. Se volvió tan bueno en ello que cuando se detuvo cualquier tipo de contacto, ni siquiera lo notó al principio y bien, si eso lo mató por dentro, nadie fue lo suficientemente cercano a él como para poder notarlo.

. . .

El tiempo pasó y aprendió a vivir con ello, por muy vacío que se sentía por dentro cada día.

Sin embargo, un día, una notificación llegó a su teléfono.

_ >Osamu Miya quiere ponerse en contacto contigo.< _ Decía. Se quedó en blanco por un momento, viendo la notificación como si fuera una alucinación hasta que la pantalla se volvió negra y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Parpadeó y desbloqueo el teléfono, aceptando rápidamente la solicitud. Abrió un chat con su hermano y se distrajo con la leyenda de  _ "¡Ahora Osamu y tú pueden hablar!"  _ luego, el icono familiar de que alguien escribía robó su atención.

Exactamente 3 minutos después, su hermano seguía escribiendo y su ansiedad sólo aumentaba, así que cerró el chat y pasó a la sección de noticias, intentando ignorar la voz interna de sus instintos y la picazón en su cuello.

Después de un tiempo viendo cosas sin sentido, abrió el perfil de su hermano.

Era relativamente nuevo, lo que en cierta forma lo calmó un poco. Osamu solo compartía vídeos de comida y chistes malos y antes de que pudiera detenerse estaba sonriendo, llamándolo  _ 'imbécil' _ al notar que no había cambiado nada.

Pasó a la sección de fotografías y en realidad, no se sorprendió. Comida, el logo de una banda y más comida. Intentaba regresar a su perfil cuando vió las fotos compartidas y fue cuando se quedó de piedra. Algunas eran simples imágenes motivacionales, pero había fotos. En la mayoría Osamu salía atrás comiendo, como el cerdo que en realidad era. Pero había una en especial tomada por la misma chica que lo etiquetaba en casi todo. En esa fotografía, Osamu estaba solo, acostado en el pasto usando una mochila como almohada mientras mordía un aparato similar al que había utilizado para dormir cuando eran niños, un gato horrible color naranja al que le faltaba una oreja jugaba con la agujeta de su sudadera. La foto en sí, no tenía nada de malo a pesar de que salía su hermano. Lo malo era la descripción de la cerda chillona que la subió y puso:  _ "love of my life. <3" _ , estaba a punto de meterse a su perfil para ver exactamente quién era este desperdicio de espacio cuando su teléfono vibró con un mensaje nuevo.

Teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado 23 minutos desde que su hermano estaba escribiendo, esperaba ver una biblia entera, pero solo había una frase.

_ Osamu Miya, 18:32 p. m. _

_ >Tu cabello se ve ridículo de ese color. _

Nuevamente se quedó en blanco hasta que la pantalla se volvió a bloquear, luego leyó el mensaje otra vez. Sintiéndose profundamente decepcionado por alguna razón, cerró el chat sin contestar a pesar de que podría regresarle el comentario grosero.

Regresó a lo que hacía antes y terminó viendo el perfil de aquella loca que parecía subir solamente fotos con su hermano. La rabia entonces vibró en el, mientras le gruñía a su estúpido omega,  _ "¿ya ves? ¿De qué te sorprendes? Es alfa, todos los alfa son iguales." _

Entonces otro mensaje llegó a su teléfono, seguido de otro.

_ Osamu Miya, 18:52 p. m. _

_ >Ok, entendí. _

_ >Lo siento. _

Podía dejarlo así, ignorarlo o contestar algo para aligerar la carga que había incluso en textos, pero estaba enojado y nunca había sido bueno en controlarlo.

_ Atsumu Miya, 18:56 p. m. _

_ >¿Por qué lo sientes exactamente? ¿Por ser un imbécil o por arruinar mi vida? _

Que Osamu no respondiera no lo sorprendió, así que bloqueó el teléfono e intentó dejar de pensar en eso, viendo el techo de su habitación como cuando era un niño y peleaba con su hermano. Esos momentos nunca habían durado demasiado, alguno cedería y ofrecería algo: jugar un videojuego, ver una película o simplemente salir a jugar, el enojo se olvidaría y todo volvería a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. La marca en su cuello quemó, recordándole que no había un Osamu debajo de su cama que cediera ante su drama pateando su litera superior.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

_ Osamu Miya, 19:23 p. m. _

_ >Por todo. _

Inesperadamente, aquel mensaje solo lo hizo sentir mil veces peor. Entró al perfil de su hermano nuevamente y lo bloqueó. E intentó volver a la vida que se había acostumbrado a vivir.

Subió la dosis de supresores e ignoro el ardor intenso de la marca en su cuello. Si de algo estaba seguro, es que no necesitaba a nadie para sobrevivir. Ni siquiera a su hermano.

Aunque, eso no evitaba que su estúpido cuerpo lo deseara en cada celo y se lamentará por no cargar a sus hijos cada vez que el periodo de lluvia regresaba. O que por las noches su omega llorara y gritara por el contacto ajeno y la única forma de callarlo fuera verse al espejo, deseando que el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada fuera alguien más.

A veces la vida apestaba y morías o la vida apestaba y seguías viviendo. Pero los años pasaban y al final, terminó acostumbrándose a aquel vacío dentro de sí como si fuera parte de él.

. . .

Estudiaba con sus amigos en una jardinera en la universidad, escuchando sus quejas y lloriqueos porque no entendían algo mientras él mordía un lápiz cuando lo sintió.

Una punzada, ardiente y dolorosa en el cuello, y luego, una visión, como una ráfaga de imágenes en cámara lenta.

Un elevador, un pasillo y una hermosa chica que tomaba su mano para guiarlo a una habitación sencilla de un hotel.

Las náuseas llegaron al mismo tiempo que la intensa quemadura en su cuello y subió una mano a su boca para evitar vomitar mientras las imágenes se reproducían en su cabeza nuevamente.

"¿Miya?"

Podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos pero eso no detuvo la ráfaga de imágenes que se reproducían como un mal sueño. La mujer, hizo a un lado su largo cabello castaño para dejar a la vista el broche del grueso collar que usaba y abrirlo con un movimiento grácil, dejando a la vista un cuello suave y libre de cualquier imperfección.

Salió corriendo, ignorando los gritos preocupados de sus amigos y se encerró en el baño, sosteniéndose fuertemente del lavabo. La extraña sensación de querer morder aquel cuello perfecto lo embriagó y viéndose al espejo enfrente del lavabo, se quitó todas las cosas que usaba para esconder su marca con urgencia, notando que esta latía al rojo vivo y ardía con la mínima brisa del aire.

El pánico lo envolvió y luego la imagen cambió. Ahora estaba cerca del cuello perfecto, casi mordiéndolo y no lo pensó más. Tocó directamente la marca en su cuello, sintiendo el ardor excesivo de un vínculo irrompible y dijo tres palabras antes de retirar la mano como si quemara y vaciar su estómago en uno de los lavabos.

" _ No lo hagas." _

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo en el baño, ignorando los golpes en la puerta e intentando recomponerse de todo, pero en cuanto sus piernas respondieron, salió de ahí y fue a su casa, dejando todas sus cosas en la escuela e ignorando el deseo profundo de volver a tocar la marca en su cuello para sentir nuevamente a su hermano.

Y es que, en realidad, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba y necesitaba a su hermano hasta ese momento, y si antes creía que era difícil vivir con el constante recordatorio de una marca que no debió tener lugar, era mil veces más difícil ahora, con la marca latiendo como si tuviera vida propia y su omega rogando por una explicación que no quería pedir.

Los días se habían llenado de una ansiedad desgarradora, obligándolo a mover los dedos como si estuviera poseído, buscando por todos lados algún rastro que lo ayudará a encontrar lo que sea que su cuerpo añoraba.

Estaba sentado en el pasto, jugando con la envoltura de un dulce compulsivamente, intentando ignorar la picazón intensa en su cuello que llevaba sintiendo desde hace tres días cuando una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación obsesiva.

"¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí tan rápido?" Dijo Sakusa, un tipo con el que compartía algunas clases, el cual era aún más obsesivo que él en estos momentos.

"¿Qué quieres decir? He estado aquí por más de una hora."

Sakusa lo vio mal entonces, peor que antes. Incredulidad pintada en sus ojos qué era lo único que se veía de su cara gracias a la mascarilla médica que usaba todo el tiempo.

"Te acabo de ver saliendo de orientación hace no más de 5 minutos, Miya, y a menos que tengas un hermano gemelo no creo que-, ¡oye!"

Debería haberse sentido mal por dejar a Sakusa hablando solo, pero la verdad es que no le interesaba ni un poco. Su cuerpo se movía por su cuenta, siguiendo un rastro inolvidable que creyó haber olvidado, buscando en cada parte del campus universitario una cara idéntica a la suya, pero lo único que encontró fue un callejón sin salida. Intentó concentrarse, sobrepasar los medicamentos que había en su sistema. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

El aroma entonces lo golpeó, de una forma tan suave y delicada que envió escalofríos a través de todo su cuerpo. Aquel aroma enterrado dentro de lo más profundo de su ser no había cambiado nada. Todavía era suave y adictivo, tan parecido al suyo que se complementaban de una forma extraordinaria.

"'Tsumu."  _ 'Tsumu  _ era un apodo que solo una persona usaba, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió. Fue la voz. Una voz que no había escuchado en años, una voz que había cambiado tanto que debió haber sido imposible reconocerla, pero ahí estaba él, Atsumu Miya, reconociendo cada fibra de aquella voz como si estuviera tatuada en su ser, algo que en realidad, lo enojó porque hacía que todo fuera real y si todo era real, entonces lo que había pasado antes también lo había sido.

Volteó para encontrarse con su hermano y en realidad, no sabía qué esperar exactamente. Osamu era exactamente igual a él. Quizá un poco más feo, pero así había sido siempre. Las mismas cejas, la misma forma de los ojos... en realidad, había pocas cosas diferentes entre ellos. Como el cabello de Osamu, peinado del lado izquierdo y todavía de su color natural negro, o sus ojos, un poco más oscuros que los de Atsumu. Incluso sus complexiones eran diferentes. Incluso si tenían más o menos la misma estatura, Osamu estaba más gordo.

Se acercó, intentando captar más de su aroma y su forma y cuando finalmente estuvieron a una corta distancia, levantó la mano y lo golpeó.

"¡Maldito imbécil, intentaste marcarla!"

Honestamente no sabía porque su hermano se veía tan sorprendido, pero luego regresó a su expresión normal y luego frunció el ceño, claramente también enojado.

"¡Me ignoraste por años, tu idiota!"

"¡Esa no es excusa para marcar a cualquier omega frente a ti, orco!"

"¿¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!? ¡Ni siquiera la iba a marcar de verdad!"

"¿¡Y a mi que!? ¡Lo intentaste y es lo que cuenta!"

Se gritaron por algunos minutos, o tal vez horas. La verdad es que no llegaban a ningún lado mientras se reprochaban el uno al otro, nuevamente como si tuvieran 5 años y eso solo ayudó a que su irritación creciera y las palabras clavadas en su corazón salieran.

"Si te arrepientes tanto de haberme marcado entonces, ¿por qué viniste?" Eso fue suficiente para que su hermano finalmente se callara, luego hubo un suspiro y volvió a hablar.

"Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, 'Tsumu, pero ninguna de ellas fue el haberte marcado."

Había tantas cosas malas en esa frase, pero la moral era algo subjetivo y honestamente, le daba igual. "Entonces, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?"

"¿Naciste idiota o lo haces apropósito? Te lo dije: me ignoraste por años."

Atsumu bufó. "Pudiste intentarlo más."

"Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue ganarme la confianza de todos nuevamente? Papá ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí ahora."

Había un centenar de cosas que quería preguntar, pero en realidad ya no podía soportarlo más, su cuerpo cediendo rápidamente a la urgencia de simplemente abrazar a su alfa, a su hermano, pero su orgullo era más fuerte que sus instintos y deseos.

"Todavía creo que eres un imbécil." Dijo.

Osamu puso los ojos en blanco, pero logró captar el destello divertido de sus labios. Luego, lo sintió acercarse, lentamente y con calma, como un depredador mientras él retrocedía a pesar de sus esfuerzos. La pared chocando contra su espalda fue lo que finalmente lo detuvo, pero no bajó la mirada, aguantándola todo el tiempo en un claro desafío.

"Ya sabes, también eres un imbécil." Susurro y antes de que pudiera replicar, los labios de su hermano estaban sobre los suyos en un movimiento fuerte, desesperado y caliente. Jadeo, provocando que la lengua de su hermano se deslizara entre sus labios y se aferró más a él, no dispuesto a dejar que los separaran nuevamente.

El mundo se podía ir al carajo mientras tuviera esto, pensó antes de que su mente se quedará en blanco y el calor lo envolviera.

Porque, mientras tuviera a Osamu a su lado, todo lo demás le daba igual. Siempre había sido así y no veía porque eso tendría que cambiar ahora.


End file.
